Fuwari Midorikaze
Fuwari Midorikaze que debuta na segunda temporada de PriPara.Sua marca é Coco Flower e é a primeira ídolo natural da serie e aparentemente a primeira do mundo de pripara .Pertence ao grupo Tricolore.Seu bordão é dizer "Reihī" e raramente dizia "Nache". Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade Bem como seu nome, Fuwari é gentil e suave.Sempre com um espirito livre e não tem medo de ir atras das coisas que quer do seu próprio jeito, apesar que as vezes causa problemas para os outros.Sempre esta fazendo amizade com todos. Canções Principais Solo * Come and Join This Song Hee-Hoo Duo * Come and Join This Song Hee-Hoo- Com Hibiki Shikyoin Trio * Mon Chouchou - Tricolore * Neo Dimension Go! - Tricolore Grupo * BOLD Summer Adventure - Dressing Flower * All Idol Song Precious♪ - SoLaMi Smile,Dressing Pafé,Fuwari Midorikaze,Ajimi Kiki,Garumageddon e Faruru Bokerdole. * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Fuwari Midorikaze é Coco Flower. * CoCo Flower Cyalume Coord - Seu Cyalume Coord * Tyrolean Fleur Coord - Seu casual coord (Episodio 52 - Presente). * Super Cyalume Fuwari Coord - Seu Super Cyalume Coord. * PriPari of Flowers Blanc Coord- Coord de unit com Tricolore. * PriPirates Magenta Crew Coord - Segundo Coord de unit com Tricolore. Making Drama * Wondrous Spring Orchestra * Want to tell it! Pure Dance of Wondrous Spring! * Arcadia of God, Charisma Millennial Kingdom * Advent of Divine Idol, Charisma Millennial Kingdom * Our PriPirate Adventure! Unidades Ativa * Tricolore - Unidade que faz junto a Hibiki Shikyoin e Fuwari Midorikaze. Desativada * Dressing Flower - Dream Team que fez com Dressing Pafé,Laala Manaka e Fuwari Midorikaze.Ganharam o grand prix do verão. Relações * Hibiki Shikyoin '''- Conheceu Hibiki nos Alpes, aparentemente estava gostando de Hibiki ate descobrir que ele na verdade era ela.Mesmo assim quis fazer amizade com Hibiki. * '''Faruru Bokerdole - São amigas próximas, ambas estão no grupo Tricolore. Etimologia * Fuwari '''(ふわり) quer dizer a sensação de algo leve,gentil ou fofo. Representando um dos cinco sentidos : O tato * '''Midorikaze (緑風) Midori (緑)quer dizer verde. Kaze quer dizer vento ou estilo (風).Seu sobrenome quer dizer vento verde ou jeito verde. Trivia * Seu aniversario é 11 de Agosto então é Leão. ** É o dia da montanha no Japão * Sua comida preferida é nikuman. * De acordo com Meganee, Fuwari é a primeira ídolo do tipo Natural em toda a historia de Pripara ** A segunda é Pepper Taiyou * Apesar de ser da Europa(Alpes na Suíça) ela tem um nome completamente japonês * Fuwari é descrita como uma garota yurufuwa. Yurufuwa é um termo feito pela combinações das palavras Yurui/Yuruyuru (De boas,gentil,calma, tranquila) e fuwari/fuwari (Relaxante, aconchegante,gentil) * É a primeira ídolo que não tem uma brand registrada na primeira ida ao PriPara * Divide dubladora com Falala A Larm Galeria Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Natural Idol Categoria:Ídolo Natural Categoria:Natural Type Categoria:Personagem Oficial